Spencer Reid Takes Action
by ahowell1993
Summary: One shot spoilers for Miasma and Annihilator (Based on the preview). After Spencer Reid learns that AD Linda Barnes wants to have him work for academia instead of the BAU, he talks to one of his allies who helps him make his plan to save his team and himself from being broken up. Will Spencer's plans work?


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

 _A/N: When watching Miasma and seeing the preview for the next episode (I'm sad that Criminal Minds went on hiatus until April 7th), I ended up writing this one shot because I know that despite what Spencer went through last season and his name getting cleared, I believe that other government agencies would still send him job offers. This chapter also features John from the episode Elephant's Memory. So here's my take on how Spencer would take action to keep his team together while they get their jobs back._

* * *

Spencer sat down next to John on a secluded bench in Rock Creek Park.

"Why did you need to meet with me here, Spencer?" asked John.

"I thought I should tell you what's going on with my team away from civilization," said Spencer as he handed John the letter he wrote about his conversation with Emily.

For the next couple of minutes, John read the letter, and when he was finished, he had fire showing in his eyes.

"I think academia is a waste for your talents, and you were ordered to take a 30-day break after every 100 days in the field as part of your reinstatement," said John.

"I know," said Spencer before smirking slightly, "Despite what happened to me last year, I still get job offers from the NSA, CIA, and other agencies because of my name getting cleared and I'm too valuable for the DOJ to lose to academia," said Spencer.

John smiled a bit.

"Does the rest of your team have back up careers that would require them to leave the FBI in mind?" asked John.

Spencer smirked as he realized what John was thinking.

"I believe they do," said Spencer.

"You and your team should accept those job offers because if you and your teammates resign from the FBI because of Barnes trying to get rid of you and David so she can become the director, she would look bad for losing one of the best teams that this country has ever seen. And I'll make sure that you guys get to continue working for the BAU," said John.

"I'll let them know because I already thought about doing the idea you just gave me, but I wanted to talk to you before I tell them my idea," said Spencer.

John chuckled before becoming serious.

"You should tell your teammates what they should do before you guys get another case, and I'm proud of you for wanting to stand up for your teammates and yourself," said John.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer looked at his teammates and Emily's as they gathered at Rossi's.

"I came up with a solution on how we can get rid of Barnes and still keep our jobs," said Spencer.

"How?" asked Emily.

"Despite what happened to me last year, I'm still getting job offers from the NSA and CIA due to how valuable I am to the DOJ. So why don't we all resign from the FBI and accept another job that doesn't deal with the FBI, and when Director Fickler finds out about us all resigning at the same time, he would need to sit down and talk to us as a group," said Spencer.

Everyone smirked at Spencer's idea before Spencer looked at his team.

"I would accept a job offer from the NSA and do cryptology for them," said Spencer.

Garcia smiled.

"If you're going to join the NSA, I would join you at the NSA," said Garcia.

"I will become a news reporter in DC," said JJ.

"Because of my age, I would retire again and write books," said Rossi.

"I would teach forensic psychology at Georgetown," said Tara.

"I can join the CIA, but I would work a desk job so I can go home to Kristy and the kids every night," said Matt.

"I can become an ROTC instructor," said Luke.

Emily looked at her family.

"You guys would do this for me?" asked Emily.

Everyone nodded before Rossi looked at everyone.

"Let's grab some pens and papers and write our resignation letters," said Rossi.

A few minutes later Spencer, Emily, JJ, Tara, Garcia, Rossi, Matt, and Luke were writing their resignation letters.

* * *

A week later Spencer, Emily, JJ, Rossi, Tara, Garcia, Luke, and Matt were sitting in a conference room with the Director of the FBI.

"Why did you agents decide to resign all together? Is this became of Agent Prentiss?" asked Director Fickler.

"We want Assistant Director Barnes to look bad if the FBI lost all of us to other agencies, universities, military, or becoming a news reporter," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Director Fickler.

"AD Barnes told me that I had to either get rid of Agent Reid or Agent Rossi so she could look good by getting rid of the loose cannons of the team," said Emily.

Director Fickler looked at Spencer and Rossi.

"Why would she label you two loose cannons?" asked Director Fickler.

"She's not happy about me writing my latest book and spending time with my ex-wife, daughter, and grandson," said Rossi.

"She's not happy with me focusing on teaching when I was ordered to take 30 days off after spending 100 days in the field as part of my reinstatement. AD Barnes believes that I'm more suitable for academia even though I'm still receiving job offers from various government agencies since my name has been cleared after Lindsey Vaughn got arrested," said Spencer.

Director Fickler looked at Spencer.

"Despite what happened to you last year, you are a valuable asset to the Bureau which was a huge reason why we allowed you to come back as long as you followed the guidelines you were given," said Director Fickler before looking at one of his best teams, "So I don't blame you agents for writing resignation letters that state that your accepting work somewhere else," said Director Fickler.

"So what are you going to do, sir?" asked Emily.

"I'm going to deal with AD Barnes myself, and after I deal with her, I'll make sure that you get your jobs back. So, for now, you guys are on paid leave while I take care of Barnes," said Director Fickler.

"Thank you, sir," said Emily.

"Thank you, sir," said Spencer.

"Thank you, sir," said Rossi.

"Thank you, sir," said JJ.

"Thank you, sir," said Tara.

"Thank you, sir," said Garcia.

"Thank you, sir," said Luke.

"Thank you, sir," said Matt.

* * *

The next day AD Linda Barnes sat down across from Director Fickler.

"Everyone from Agent Prentiss's team decided to resign from the FBI and accept job offers from various employers in the DC, Virginia, and Maryland area," said Director Fickler.

AD Barne's eyes lit up with anger.

"I can't believe that they would do that to make me look bad for wanting to get rid of Agents Reid and Rossi," said AD Barnes.

Director Fickler glared at AD Barnes.

"After Agent Reid's name got cleared, he started getting job offers from the NSA and CIA again since he's too valuable for the DOJ to lose to academia. Also, agents are allowed to publish and spend time with their family when they're not on duty," said Director Barnes.

"So what are you going to do?" asked AD Barnes.

"As of today, your no longer one of my successors while I fire you and order you to stay away from the BAU. Also, I'm allowing Agent Prentiss's team to work together again since they're one of the best teams in this country," said Director Fickler.

* * *

Two weeks later Emily looked at her team.

"I'm glad that we're all back together again," said Emily before looking at Spencer, "And I'm glad that your idea worked," said Emily.

"Me too," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Garcia.

"Let's start briefing on our latest case," said Emily.

A few seconds later Spencer smiled to himself as he listened to Garcia brief them on their latest case.


End file.
